Résignation
by lizzy358
Summary: Je reprends depuis Tentation. Edward a quitté Bella, il ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Vont-ils se revoir ? Quelle serait alors leurs réactions ? En tout cas, je peux vous garantir que rien ne va se passer comme dans le livre.
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle fiction. Cette fois-ci, cela se passe après Tentation, Edward a quitté Bella, il est persuadé de ne plus jamais la revoir. Il commence une nouvelle vie.**

**Disclaimer : Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Point de vue Edward**

Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais là encore ? Pourquoi faut-il que je cède à tous ces caprices ? Cette fois, c'est allé beaucoup trop loin. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ?

**Flash Back**

_Je venais d'arriver à Vancouver chez les Dénalis. C'est là où séjournaient également durant quelques temps les Cullen, ma famille. Je savais que je les avais quelque peu abandonnés ces derniers temps, mais j'avais mes raisons. Comment aurais-je pu affronter leurs regards pleins de colère et de pitié ? Quand je les voyais, je pensais aux moments remplis de joie, passés avec Bella. _

_Bella … Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle me manquait ? Pourquoi l'avais-je donc quittée ? Pourquoi avais-je donc dû quitter sa vie ? Je me posai ces questions chaque jour, puis l'incident avec Jasper me revenait et mes convictions reprenaient le dessus. Mais, cette volonté commençait peu à peu à s'effriter. Je devais lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas foncer dans le premier avion et aller la retrouver._

_Non, je ne devais pas, je faisais ça pour son bien. Cela passait avant mes envies. Pour une fois, dans ma vie, je n'allais pas être égoïste. Et, elle le méritait, elle était la personne la plus gentille, généreuse, altruiste, bienveillante qui puisse exister. C'était un ange et moi, un vampire. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Et, pourtant, les quelques mois passés à ces côtés avaient été les plus beaux de ma longue et pénible existence. Avec elle, j'avais trouvé un sens à ma vie, elle était ma raison de vivre. _

_Ainsi, ces derniers mois, j'avais fui, je m'étais exilé dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait, où l'on me laisserait tranquille, où je serais seul avec pour seul compagnon mes réflexions. J'avais pu prendre du recul sur les derniers évènements. Cependant, je savais que ma famille s'inquiétait pour moi et je ne voulais pas de cela._

_Aussi, avais-je décidé de rentrer définitivement. Je reprendrais ma vie telle qu'elle l'était avant l'arrivée de Bella ou du moins, j'essaierai car elle avait tout bouleversé et plus rien n'était pareil. J'allais retrouver les miens et essayer de vivre un semblant de vie. Je ne pouvais plus fuir. Je devais me reprendre. Mais, je savais que malgré tout, mes pensées resteraient concentrées sur elle. Qu'était-elle en train de faire en cet instant ? Etait-elle heureuse ?_

_Et, c'est ce dernier point qui m'importait plus que tout. J'espérais qu'elle avait tourné la page, qu'elle m'avait oublié et qu'elle avait refait sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment la combler. Avec qui, elle se marierait, aurait des enfants. Une vie que je n'aurais jamais pu lui donner. A cet instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour redevenir humain et être cet homme-là. Mais, c'était impossible. Aussi, me contentai-je juste d'imaginer sa vie._

_A mon arrivée, tous me sautèrent dessus. Ils étaient tellement heureux que je sois là que cela me mit du baume au cœur. Tout le monde était réuni car bien évidemment, Alice les avait prévenus. Ils avaient tous interrompus leurs activités afin de venir ici et je les en remerciai, d'être là, de me soutenir._

_Nous avions passé quelques jours ensemble puis chacun était reparti de son côté. Notre famille si uni, autrefois s'était dispersée. Chacun avait été touché à sa manière par le départ de Bella. Esmée et Carlisle la considéraient comme une fille. Et, cette perte ramenait Esmée quelques années en arrière lorsqu'elle avait perdu son enfant et s'était par la suite, suicidée, et cela ravivait sa douleur. Carlisle avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné son enfant, lui qui faisait tout pour protéger les siens. _

_Alice, avait perdu sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa sœur. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte auparavant qu'elles étaient aussi proches, que Bella comptait autant pour Alice. Emmett la prenait pour sa petite sœur, la sœur qu'on taquine beaucoup mais pourtant qu'on adore et qu'on essaie de protéger. Ce qu'il pensait avoir raté. Même Rosalie qui pourtant détestait Bella avait changé d'avis et s'était mis à l'apprécier, se rendant compte des efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui paraître sympathique. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir été si dure avec elle et souhaitait pouvoir s'excuser. _

_Jasper quant à lui, était rempli de remords. Il pensait que tout cela était arrivé par sa faute mais c'était moi qui avais pris la décision de la quitter, pas lui. C'était moi qui avais désuni notre famille. J'étais la cause de tout ce malheur. Car, même s'ils ne montraient pas leur tristesse, elle était présente et je le savais en écoutant leurs pensées._

_Je pris alors la décision à cet instant de ramener un peu de bonheur dans notre famille mais ce n'était pas gagné et je le savais pertinemment._

_Ainsi, Emmett et Rosalie étaient repartis en lune de miel ; Carlisle et Esmée à Seattle où Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital et où Esmée avait ouvert une entreprise de décoration d'intérieur ; Alice essayait toujours de reconstituer tant bien que mal son ancienne vie d'humaine avec l'aide de Jasper grâce à ce que lui avait appris Bella par l'intermédiaire de James._

_Quant à moi, chacun m'avait proposé de les accompagner car ils étaient persuadés que je ne devais pas rester seul, connaissant ma souffrance mais j'avais décliné leurs invitations. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer à eux, j'étais alors resté chez les Dénalis quelques temps. Puis, au bout d'un moment, je m'étais lassé des incessantes propositions de Tanya, extrêmement heureuse que je ne sois plus avec Bella. J'étais alors allé chez Esmée et Carlisle et avait repris les cours à l'université. Emmett et Rosalie puis Alice et Jasper étaient rentrés. Nous avions alors décidé de déménager dans une autre ville. Chacun voulait essayer de tourner la page, de reprendre une vie normale malgré leur douleur. _

_Alice avait alors décrété suite à une vision qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu me révéler que nous irions à New York. Surpris par la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve, nous avions accepté. Cependant, je me doutais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. _

_Ainsi, quelques semaines après notre installation à New York dans une villa telle que nous les aimions, Alice avait demandé la permission à Carlisle de s'inscrire à la Julliard school. C'est là que j'avais commencé à penser qu'Alice avait quelque chose en tête. Carlisle, après un instant de stupeur, avait accepté. En effet, Alice était généralement plus attirée par la mode que par les arts._

_J'avais alors eu une grande discussion avec elle :_

_**-Alice, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.**_

_**-Oui, Edward.**_

_**-Tu peux m'expliquer tout ce petit manège ?**_

_**-Comment ça ?**_

_**-Bah, ta décision d'aller à Julliard alors que tu as toujours été plus passionné par les vêtements que la musique.**_

_**-Et, en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?**_

_**-Alice.**_

_J'avais soupiré. Que me cachait-elle encore ?_

_**-D'accord, tu veux tout savoir ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Eh bien, je n'en sais rien.**_

_**-Comment ça ?**_

_**-Tu te souviens de ma « vision » ?**_

_**-Celle qui t'a convaincu d'aller à New York, oui. D'ailleurs, à propos de quoi était-elle ?**_

_**-De rien. En fait, ce n'était pas une vision véritablement. J'ai juste vu qu'il fallait que j'aille à New York et que je m'inscrive à Julliard.**_

_**-Et, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ?**_

_**-Non, je sais juste qu'il faut que je le fasse, c'est important. Je sens que ça va changer ma vie.**_

_**-Qu'il y en ait une au moins qui s'amuse !**_

_Comment Alice, pouvait-elle se fier juste à un semblant d'intuition ? Moi, ces derniers temps, je ne croyais plus en rien. Alors, son comportement me perturbait fortement. Enfin, si ça l'amusait … Elle était quelqu'un d'extrêmement joyeux en temps normal alors un peu de distraction lui serait plus que bénéfique._

_**-Edward, dis-moi ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis, hein ?**_

_Je savais parfaitement de quoi, elle voulait parler mais ce n'était pas un sujet que je souhaitais aborder, trop douloureux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle me pose ces questions. Je m'énervai et décidai de lui répondre pour une fois, afin qu'elle me laisse tranquille avec tout ça, enfin._

_**-Comment veux-tu que ça le soit ? Elle me manque, j'ai besoin d'elle. Mais, je te préviens tout de suite, je n'irais pas la voir.**_

_Elle avait essayé de nombreuses fois de me convaincre de retourner à Forks, sans succès._

_**-Je sais.**_

_**-Comment ça ? Tu as une vision d'elle ? Alors, comment va-t-elle ?**_

_Je ne devais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi._

_**-Non. Edward, je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Je n'ai plus de vision d'elle depuis que tu l'as quitté ?**_

_**-Tu te moques de moi ?**_

_Je devenais presqu'hystérique maintenant. Moi qui pensais qu'Alice serait toujours là pour me dire qu'était devenue la vie de Bella …_

_**-Non, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. Ca m'inquiète un peu d'ailleurs.**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a sûrement une explication plausible.**_

_Enfin, j'espérais. Tout d'un coup, les suppositions s'entremêlaient dans mon esprit. Bella avait toujours eu le don de s'attirer des ennuis._

_**-Comme le fait qu'elle se soit suicidée ?**_

_Je devins encore plus blanc que d'habitude, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Je ne pouvais plus prononcer un seul mot. J'étais en état de choc suite à ces paroles. C'est comme si on m'avait retiré une partie de moi-même, mon cerveau, mon esprit ainsi que mon cœur déjà mort._

_**-Eh Edward, je plaisantais. Décontracte !**_

_Une fureur immense me vint alors. Comment avait-elle osé ?_

_**-Alice, ne plaisante plus jamais à propos de ce sujet, c'est clair !**_

_**-Edward, tu fais peur.**_

_C'est plutôt elle qui m'avait fait peur. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal. Comment pouvait-on rire d'une chose aussi … je ne trouvais pas le mot. _

(Pensées d'Edward, il doit être devenu un peu fou parce qu'il se parle à lui-même)

__ Bon, Edward, calme-toi. Alice, ne pensais pas à mal. Tu as vu sa tête, elle paraît effrayée._

__ Oui mais …_

__ Oui mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que te dirait Bella à cet instant ?_

__ Oh, elle dirait « Edward, arrête de t'énerver pour rien, ce n'est pas grave. Alice rigolait, elle ne veut pas que ça arrive. D'ailleurs, il y a un moyen pour éviter cela. Transforme-moi … »_

_Oh, il fallait que j'arrête, je devenais complètement cinglé. Déjà, deux voix parlaient en moi, en plus, j'imaginais comme si elle était encore à mes côtés, j'imaginais encore nos disputes à propos de sa prochaine transformation. Non, stop, tu te fais du mal, c'est le passé maintenant, tout ça. Pense à autre chose, à Alice peut-être …_

_**-Je suis désolé Alice. C'est juste que de t'entendre dire ça …**_

_**-Je sais, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû.**_

_**-Dis, tu crois que c'est vrai ?**_

_Il fallait que je sache._

_**-Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai vu Charlie en vision et il ne ressemble pas à quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa fille.**_

_Je réprimais un soupir de soulagement._

_**-Tu sais, je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle devient. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse.**_

_**-J'espère aussi. Il ne manquerait plus que tu l'aies quitté pour rien.**_

_**-Alice.**_

_Pourquoi devait-elle me le reprocher sans cesse ?_

_**-D'accord, j'arrête. Mais, tu sais, Julliard, c'est vraiment important pour moi.**_

_**-Dans ce cas … Mais, tu prends quoi comme section ?**_

_Je me souvenais parfaitement qu'entrer à Julliard en section musique pour le piano avait toujours été un rêve pour moi. Mais, je ne l'avais jamais fait, je n'avais jamais osé. Et puis, maintenant, je n'avais plus touché un piano depuis que j'avais quitté Bella._

_**-Danse.**_

_**-Danse ? Oui, ça t'irait bien. Bella a toujours pensé que tu étais une danseuse-née.**_

_Je me souvenais parfaitement les termes qu'elle utilisait pour la décrire. Elle avait toujours été en admiration devant sa grâce._

_**-Mmmh. Edward, tu m'accompagnerais aux auditions ?**_

_**-Si tu veux.**_

**Fin du flash back**

Et voilà, comment je m'étais retrouvé ici.

Ainsi, le jour de l'audition d'Alice arriva, elle était complètement surexcitée. Elle ne tenait plus en place et sautillait comme une puce. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle avait mis une journée plus une nuit à se préparer. Elle changeait sans cesse de tenue, de coiffure. Finalement, au bout d'un centième essai, elle trouva enfin la tenue idéale. Heureusement parce qu'il était déjà cinq heures du matin. Et, tel que je la connaissais, elle mettrait plus de trois heures pour se maquiller … Heureusement, le reste de ses affaires était déjà prêt. Elle avait acheté, il y a quelques jours, l'équipement de la parfaite danseuse (une excuse pour elle, pour faire du shopping) sous les conseils de la vendeuse car elle n'y connaissait strictement rien. Cependant, je savais qu'elle serait prise. Elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Elle était le vampire le plus gracieux que je connaisse, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Je pris alors une douche, histoire de me soulager de cette tension ambiante et lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, je vis une tenue préparée par Alice sur mon lit. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Franchement, encore qu'elle passe du temps à se préparer, je comprenais, avec peine mais je me comprenais. Mais, moi, je l'accompagnais juste, personne ne prêterait attention à moi !

Surtout depuis que j'étais aussi renfermé à cause de la douleur que je ressentais suite à la disparition de Bella dans ma vie. Seule ma famille me réjouissait, sans eux, je ne sais comment j'aurais fait. L'absence de Bella me pesait de jour en jour un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que l'éternité allait m'être longue sans sa présence à mes côtés ? J'avais d'ailleurs décidé, dans mes instants de solitude que lorsque Bella viendrait à mourir, je la rejoindrais. Un monde sans elle ne m'intéressait pas et cette décision était irrévocable.

J'enfilai alors les vêtements et rejoignis Alice, de mauvaise humeur. Aussitôt qu'elle me vit, elle sourit mais ce sourire disparut vite lorsqu'elle vit mon expression :

**-Enfin, Edward, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Je te demande juste de bien t'habiller. Je veux faire bonne impression, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus compréhensif, non ?**

**-Mais, enfin, Alice, tu sais que le jury ne verra que toi et habillée pour danser, pas dans tes magnifiques vêtements de marques ? Tous tes efforts ne servent à rien.**

**-Edward, ce n'est pas parce que tu es en colère après toi-même parce que Bella n'est plus là, qu'il faut que tu reportes tes frustrations sur moi !**

**-Je suis désolé Alice, je ne me suis pas rendue compte.**

**-Bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois mais tu as une dette envers moi.**

**-Tant que ce n'est pas du shopping ou retourner à Forks, j'accepte.**

Elle fit une petite moue contrariée mais finit par acquiescer.

**-Bon, Edward, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut qu'on y aille.**

**-Alice, on a plus d'une heure d'avance.**

**-Oui mais il faut que je m'entraîne.**

**-Alice ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner et tu le sais parfaitement.**

**-Sauf que ça ferait vraiment bizarre que j'arrive et me mette à danser sans avoir d'échauffements.**

J'avais oublié qu'elle avait visionné un nombre inimaginable de vidéos à ce propos afin d'être au point.

**-Bon, d'accord, on y va.**

A ce moment-là, toute la famille descendit afin de souhaiter bonne chance à Alice. Ils avaient compris que c'était important pour elle. Je détournai mon regard lorsque ce fut au tour de Jasper de lui parler. Ils se regardaient si intensément. Cela me faisait penser à Bella, à son regard, à ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat dans lesquels j'aimais tant me plonger.

Non, je devais arrêter ça, je ne devais pas flancher. Je n'allais pas penser à elle. J'allais juste accompagner ma sœur à son audition pour son école puis je rentrerais, je m'enfermerais dans ma chambre et j'écouterais de la musique.

Nous partîmes alors. Alice faillit me prendre le volant des mains à plusieurs reprise afin qu'on avance plus vite.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes, au plus grand soulagement d'Alice. Nous commençâmes à faire la queue pour les inscriptions. Elle prit alors la parole :

**-Edward, tu te souviens que tu me dois quelque chose ?**

**-Oui, tu as une idée ?**

Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu manigancer encore.

**-Eh bien, j'aimerais que tu passes l'audition avec moi.**

**-Quoi mais tu es folle ?**

**-Mais non, allez Edward, ça serait sympa, on serait dans la même école. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu détestais ça, tu as une passion pour le piano.**

**-Alice, je n'ai pas touché à un piano depuis septembre dernier.**

**-Mais, tu devrais. Tu aimais tellement ça. Je suis sûr que ça te consolerait d'en faire. Tu as toujours réussi à te libérer de tes sentiments par cet intermédiaire.**

**-Ecoute, je ne sais pas. En plus, je n'ai rien sur moi, aucune partition, rien.**

**-Heureusement que j'ai pensé à tout, hein ?**

Elle sortit alors de son sac qui contenait toutes ses affaires de danse, mes affaires de piano.

**-Attends, tu as tout manigancé depuis le début ?**

**-Edward, je t'en supplie.**

Et voilà, comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cette situation désespérée.

Je n'avais pas pu résister à son regard de chien battu et puis, ça semblait tellement important pour elle. Résultat, j'avais moi aussi une audition à passer.

Je commençai à regretter fortement mon choix. Mais, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Pas tant qu'Alice serait là. Je l'accompagnais d'ailleurs pour sa propre audition. En fait, elle en profitait pour me faire des dernières recommandations sur l'attitude à adopter quand une musique s'éleva.

Alice me tira aussitôt par le bras :

**-Viens, Edward, je veux absolument voir ce que c'est !**

**-Si tu veux.**

De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix.

Nous avançâmes alors jusqu'à la porte où résonnaient ces notes de musique. Puis, quelqu'un commença à chanter.

Je me figeais. Je n'avais jamais entendu une telle voix. Elle était si mélodieuse, si harmonieuse, si agréable, si douce. J'étais sous le charme. Elle m'avait littéralement envoûtée. Je fermais les yeux, je frissonnais de plaisir à l'écoute de ce chant.

Alice me sortit délicatement de ma transe. Elle toucha mon épaule puis murmura :

**-Edward, ça va ?**

**-Oui très bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.**

Elle sembla alors comprendre la situation puisqu'un large sourire envahit son sourire.

**-Je le savais ! Je le savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.**

Je secouai la tête toujours aussi troublé par cette douce mélodie. Je m'approchai alors de la porte légèrement entrouverte afin de voir cette mystérieuse créature.

Elle était de dos. Mais, on pouvait distinguer sa silhouette. Elle n'était pas très grande mais extrêmement mince, un corps habitué à la pratique du sport. Son jean étroit moulait parfaitement ses superbes jambes graciles. Son haut, très près du corps laissait deviner des formes que n'importe quelle fille lui aurait enviées. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, légèrement ondulés et un peu en-dessous des épaules. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas voir son visage, il devait être magnifique. J'imaginais ses yeux, sûrement chocolat comme ceux de Bella.

Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à Bella dans un instant pareil ? Certes, je l'aime et je pensais que ce sentiment durerait toute mon existence. Mais, la femme que j'avais devant les yeux me faisait perdre toutes mes convictions. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Une chose était sûre, elle ne me laissait pas indifférent et je ferais tout pour la revoir, lui parler, être dans ses bras …

Non là, je m'égarais surtout que sa chanson venait de finir. Aussi m'éloignai-je vivement de crainte qu'elle ne me remarque derrière la porte en train de l'espionner.

Alice me rejoignit rapidement.

**-Ah, je n'en reviens pas ! Edward, tu viens de te rendre compte de ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**-Oui Alice, enfin, je crois, je ne sais plus trop.**

J'étais un peu perdu.

**-Edward, tu viens d'avoir ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre.**

**-Mais, ce n'est pas possible !**

**-Mais, si ! Tu viens d'en avoir la preuve à l'instant. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas craqué sur elle !**

**-Bon, d'accords j'admets. Mais, au fait, ton audition est bientôt.**

**-C'est ça, essaye de changer de sujet. Au fait, tu es toujours résolu à ne pas la passer, toi.**

**-Eh bien, je ne sais plus trop.**

Je voulais revoir cette fille et vu qu'elle était probablement dans cette école, en faire partie m'aiderait sûrement beaucoup.

**Alice, je crois que je vais le faire.**

Elle me sauta alors au coup.

**-C'est génial Edward ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je suis contente !**

**-T'entendre hurler aussi bien à voix haute que dans tes pensées me suffit largement.**

**-Bon, Edward, ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut que j'y aille.**

**-D'accord, on se retrouve tout à l'heure Alice.**

Puis, elle partit vivement en direction de sa salle. Quant à moi, je commençai à me diriger vers la salle de musique.

L'heure de mon audition arriva enfin. Je tenais absolument à être pris. Je m'installai devant le piano et saluai le professeur.

Aussitôt, que je posai mes doigts sur ce piano, ils pianotèrent, virevoltant au gré de la musique sans que j'ai à faire le moindre effort. Je n'avais pas fait de piano depuis un an mais tout me revint au souvenir de la jeune fille que je venais de rencontrer. Pour elle, je serais prêt à tout.

Je commençai par des morceaux connus, Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy puis des musiques me vinrent sans que je n'y réfléchisse vraiment. Il me suffisait de penser à ELLE pour que le reste vienne. Elle me hantait. Quoi que je pense, son image, sa voix revenait dans mon esprit. Alice avait raison. J'avais eu un coup de foudre.

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Vous détestez cette fille, non ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2 par contre, j vous préviens, je risque de le modifier légèrement par la suite.**

J'avais finalement été reçu à Julliard, Alice également. Je l'avais compris dès l'instant où quand elle m'avait vu après son audition, elle m'avait sauté dans les bras hurlant de joie. J'étais content pour elle mais également pour une autre raison. Celle que j'aurais préféré qu'Alice oublie mais bien évidemment ce ne fut pas le cas. Aussitôt après que nous nous rendîmes à l'accueil où ils nous expliquèrent le déroulement, elle entama son interrogatoire comme elle savait si bien le faire. Durant tout le trajet du retour, elle ne parla que de « ma mystérieuse inconnue » comme elle l'avait surnommée.

Pour ma part, même si je ne pensais qu'à elle, j'aurais aimé qu'Alice me laisse tranquille avec cette histoire. Mais, la tranquillité ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire d'Alice pour mon plus grand malheur. En effet, pour le moment, j'avais besoin d'être seul pour faire le point sur ma situation, pour prendre du recul quant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Aussi, aussitôt que je fus rentré, je souris à tout le monde, déposai mes affaires puis partit en courant en direction de la forêt la plus proche prévenant auparavant ma famille que j'allais chasser. Ils se demandaient tous les raisons de ma précipitation et j'étais persuadée qu'Alice allait se faire une joie de leur raconter toute l'histoire.

Ce que ses pensées me confirmèrent : « Oh, Edward va m'en vouloir. Mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur. Il faut que je leur en parle ! »

Elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, j'en étais persuadée surtout lorsque les autres avaient compris qu'elle connaissait toute l'histoire et luttait pour ne rien dire. Jasper avait bien évidemment un avantage important et son don l'aida une fois de plus à faire craquer Alice.

Tandis qu'elle commençait à raconter, j'arrêtai de lire dans ses pensées pour me concentrer sur les miennes. J'étais désormais en pleine forêt, personne ne pourrait venir me déranger ici. Je m'installai donc au sol et commençai à récapituler la situation. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de chasser dans un moment pareil.

Alors, voyons, j'aime Bella, elle est tout pour moi, c'est mon unique raison de vivre mais je l'ai quitté car c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle de vivre avec moi. Nos mondes ne sont pas compatibles. Et voilà, qu'à cette audition, je rencontre une autre fille et que j'ai un coup de foudre pour elle alors que je ne l'ai vue que de dos et l'ai seulement entendue chanter. Je ne sais strictement rien d'elle.

La solution apparut clairement dans mon esprit. Il ne fallait plus que je revoie cette fille. C'était une humaine alors, je ne voyais pas en quoi la situation serait différente d'avec Bella. Tout se finirait de la même façon et je préférais garder le souvenir de Bella intact sans que je n'éprouve aucun remords de ne pas l'avoir aimé jusqu' 'à la fin comme je me l'étais toujours promis.

Après tout, je ne savais rien chez cette fille, je n'avais aucune idée de son caractère, c'est sa voix mélodieuse qui m'avait ensorcelé et le terme était tout à fait approprié, on m'avait jeté un sort, je n'étais plus libre de rien.

Je restai un long moment dans cette forêt à méditer sur ma vie, ce que je devais faire et ne pas faire. Finalement, la nuit tomba et je me décidai à rentrer. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, Alice me jeta un regard noir. Je m'en serais douté, elle avait vu l'avenir et la décision que j'avais prise. Et, bien évidemment, elle m'en voulait. C'était Alice tout craché. Pour elle, la vie devait être en rose, elle refusait la douleur, la tristesse, la colère. C'était dans son caractère, une fille optimiste, remplie constamment de joie.

Je tournai les yeux alors vers le reste de ma famille, ils semblaient déçus et dépités. Seul Emmett avait l'air plus qu'amusé par la situation. Grand bien lui fasse ! J'espérais juste qu'il garderait ses remarques pour lui mais c'était mal le connaître

-Alors, mon petit Edward, il paraît que tu as grave problème. Viens donc en parler à tonton Edward.

-Je te signale que je suis plus vieux que toi, Emmett, soupirais-je connaissant d'avance ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Ah oui ? Et, cette fille, elle a quel âge ?

Et voilà, j'en étais sûr ! Je décidai néanmoins de faire celui qui n'y comprenait rien, cela me permettrait de gagner vu que je savais qu'au bout d'un certain moment, Emmett se lasserait et me laisserait tranquille. Contrairement à Alice. Je soupirais de plus belle.

-Alors, mon petit Eddie, des problèmes de cœur ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier.

-Alors, primo, je m'appelle Edward pas Eddie, tu sais très bien que je déteste ce surnom et deuzio, je ne vois absolument pas ce dont tu veux parler.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'on s'énerve ! Oh, tu sais très bien qu'Alice nous a tout raconté, tu ne peux le nier.

-Mais, qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces pour éveiller ta curiosité ?

Il se tourna vers elle justement avec un regard noir.

-Alice, tu n'aurais pas osé ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de …

Ma sœur avait clairement vu dans mon jeu depuis le début et s'amusait également de sa réaction, toujours bien trop excessive.

-Et toi, tu sais que tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu es encore une fois tombé dans le panneau ! Franchement Emmett … commença-t-elle.

Son rire résonnait dans tout le salon, retentissant aux oreilles d'Emmett qui s'énerva de plus belle.

-Attends, vous vous êtes foutu de moi ! Mais, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être énervant, vous deux. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez de super dons qu'il faut en profiter pour martyriser de pauvres et innocentes victimes de vos machiavéliques machinations.

-Toi, une pauvre et innocente victime. Eh bien, on aura vraiment tout vu !

Je me mis à partir moi aussi dans un fou rire incontrôlable. A côté, tout le monde riait aux éclats, seule Rosalie essayait de se retenir pour ne pas vexer son cher mari.

-Non mais franchement, vous n'avez que ça à faire que vous moquez de moi. En plus, tu es en train de détourner la conversation. C'était bien joué mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais tout oublier. D'ailleurs, avec toute cette histoire, je ne sais même plus ce qui est vrai ou non !

-Oui Edward, tu as fait exprès de nous embrouiller mais maintenant, revenons aux choses sérieuses.

Oh non, si même Rosalie s'y mettait, j'étais fichue.

-Je sens qu'Edward est affreusement gêné, vous pensez que c'est un signe, lança Jasper avec un sourire triomphant.

-Jasper ! Même toi !

-Que veux-tu ? Ma femme m'a corrompu !

-Et, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi celle qui corrompt tout le monde. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune fille totalement innocente.

-Ah, ça, c'est ce que tu aimerais nous faire croire ! Avec tes petites moues de petite fille pourrie gâtée.

-Emmett, voyons qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure, ce n'était qu'une blague ! Je ne voulais pas être méchante.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, vos petites méchancetés, j'ai l'habitude. Non, c'est la journée shopping de la semaine dernière qui me reste en travers de la gorge.

-Oh, ça, ce n'était rien du tout.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère, tu m'as littéralement tué. Dire que j'ai accepté pour te faire plaisir et parce que tu m'avais promis que tu serais sage pour une fois.

-Et, tu l'as crue ? Franchement ! Tu crois encore au père noël ou quoi ?

-Jasper, tu exagères !

-Désolé ma chérie, mais admets le fait que tu deviens légèrement hystérique quand tu fais du shopping.

-Parce qu'en général, elle a juste pris dix cafés de trop ?

-Bon, je crois que ça suffit Edward. On va arrêter là avant que chacun ne déballe son sac, dit Carlisle d'une voix forte.

-Hein quel sac ? Qui a un sac ?

-Emmett, c'est une expression figurée qui signifie que …

-Bon, l'intello, on se tait, je te signale qu'au départ, c'est de toi qu'on parlait et tu ne nous as toujours rien dit. Malin, le petit, ils nous liguent les uns contre les autres pour qu'on l'oublie.

-Exactement, c'est là où je voulais en venir. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien du tout. Toute façon, je ne compte pas la revoir, bougonnai-je.

-Je te signale que c'est ce que tu avais dit pour Bella et regarde où ça nous a mené, remarqua Rosalie.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais Bella de toute façon, répondis-je d'un ton dur.

-J'ai appris à l'apprécier mais cette autre fille, je ne la sens pas du tout.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vue !

-Et, je ne compte pas le faire, crois-moi.

-De toute façon, la question est réglée, je ne m'approcherais pas d'elle.

-Sauf qu'Edward, reprit Emmett, tu vas forcément la croiser au détour d'un couloir, tu vas croiser ses magnifiques yeux et tu vas tomber sous son charme et tout va recommencer comme pour Bella. Au fond, tu es un romantique invétéré.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

-Absolument pas. C'est la vérité et tu le sais.

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je pense qu'il ne faut qu'il aille dans cette école.

-Non, Emmett, ce n'est pas possible !

-Et pourquoi donc ma chère Alice ? Aurais-tu vu quelque chose par hasard ? Ce que tu nous cache depuis quelques semaines par exemple ?

-Mais, c'est-à-dire que …

-Allez, Alice, crache le morceau, je sens que tu en meurs d'envie, insista Jasper.

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je voulais garder le secret mais bon. Pour tout vous dire …

-Oui, Alice ?

-Eh bien, je n'ai strictement rien vu.

-Comment ? Et, c'est pour ça que tu nous as fait déménager et que tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour rentrer dans cette école ?

-Rosalie, voyons ! Tu pourrais être plus gentille avec elle. Elle n'a rien fait de mal, la gronda Esmée.

-Enfin, disons que je n'ai rien vu à proprement dit mais j'ai un pressentiment, continua-t-elle.

- Ah, tu vois qu'elle avait une raison ! s'écria Emmett à sa femme.

-Mmoui et alors, je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne Edward.

-Si justement ! J'ai senti qu'Edward devait s'inscrire à cette école. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir.

-Et, pour un stupide pressentiment, on va prendre le risque de mettre en péril notre famille.

-Bon, j'ai une idée pour nous aider à trancher : un vote. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

-Oui.

Alice essayait de retenir son sourire. Elle avait vu qu'elle allait gagner. C'était évident. Jasper se rangea à son avis bien évidemment, il avait confiance en elle. Emmett aussi était pour :

-J'espère que ça va faire un peu d'action. Il ne se passe plus rien depuis qu'on est parti de Forks. On s'ennuie à mourir ici et je sens qu'avec cette fille, on va bien s'amuser !

-Emmett, toujours aussi gamin à ce que je vois.

-Oh, c'est bon ! Tout ça parce que tu as peur qu'on te vole ta place. Tu sais bien que tu seras toujours celle que je préfère le plus au monde. Ne sois pas jalouse ! C'est de l'avenir d'Edward qu'on parle, là.

Esmée vota aussi pour. Elle était si contente que j'entre dans cette école musique. Elle espérait que ça me redonnerait le sourire. Comme si c'était possible, la seule qui en était capable, je l'avais laissé partir pour toujours.

Carlisle bien évidemment dit qu'il se rangerait à mon avis. Il ne restait donc plus que moi. Je ne savais que dire. D'un côté, j'étais intriguée par cette fille et puis, le fait de ne plus rester seul sans cesse me sortirait peut-être de mes idées noires mais d'un autre côté, et si cela était dangereux pour ma famille. En même temps, j'avais confiance en Alice. Même si ces prédictions étaient toujours plus qu'aléatoires, quelque chose me disait qu'elle avait raison aussi acceptais-je d'aller à cette école.

Seule Rosalie ragea :

-Si jamais après, il nous arrive une tuile, ça sera de votre faute.

-Oui, on sait Rosalie.

Le lundi suivant, nous préparerions donc Alice et moi pour notre première journée de cours à Julliard. Jasper, c'était lui inscrit en fac de psycho et Emmett et Rosalie passaient leurs journées à visiter New York, en amoureux, pour l'instant.

Arrivée là-bas, tout se passa bien. Une impression de déjà-vu me vint, c'était exactement pareil que tous les autres fois où on allait dans un lycée ou une université. Tout le monde ne cessait de nous regardait, essayant d'en savoir le plus possible à notre sujet. Nous passions pour des jumeaux arrivés tout droit d'Alaska passionnés des arts et qui venaient tenter leur chance à New York. J'essayai de ne pas écouter leurs pensées. C'était suffisamment pénible comme ça. Mais, bien sûr, je les surveillais quand même histoire de vérifier que personne ne fasse de suppositions sur notre véritable nature. Non, nous étions de beaux et talentueux artistes selon eux.

La journée se déroula sans aucune anicroche. Les cours étaient sympas, cela changeait des lycées dans lesquels nous avions l'habitude d'aller mais je connaissais tout de même déjà par cœur tout ce que nous racontaient les profs.

Tout le monde venait nous parler, nous mangions à la table des plus populaires. Bah, ils se lasseraient vite quoique… Alice qui d'habitude restait collé à Jasper, essayait de sympathiser avec nos camarades. Décidément, cette année serait différente des autres. Si nous commencions à devenir amis avec les humains. Quoique, nous en étions tous deux capables, hormis le problème que m'avait posé Bella, notre régime était devenu totalement « végétarien ». Alice paraissait énormément se plaire.

Pour ma part, je devais admettre qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance mais rien de plus. Le seul détail gênant était les nombreuses filles qui essayaient de me faire du charme. Encore d'habitude, je n'y prêtais pas attention mais là, avec le souvenir cuisant de Bella, cela était encore plus difficile.

Heureusement, Alice compris rapidement mon malaise et remis les points sur les i :

-Les filles, je suis désolée mais mon frère n'est pas libre.

-Pourquoi, il déjà une copine ?

-Non mais, il vient de sortir d'une histoire douloureuse et il a besoin de temps, vous pouvez comprendre ?

-Mais bien sûr, pauvre chou. Quelle fille horrible pourrait …

-C'est bon, Mary, arrête s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, t'inquiète. De toute façon, je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment.

-Ah oui, qui ça ? Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça.

Bon, là, je décidais d'arrêter d'écouter leurs conversations. Mais, apparemment Alice s'était déjà fait des amis parmi ceux de sa section. Quant à moi, je discutais avec un peu tout le monde.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune trace de ma mystérieuse inconnue. Même Alice ne l'avait pas aperçue et pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'elle l'avait cherchée.

-Oh, t'en fais pas, on va forcément la revoir, Edward.

-De toute façon, je ne suis pas censé la revoir.

-Mais, moi, j'aimerais bien savoir qui elle est pour avoir tapé dans l'œil de mon frère !

-Alice, voyons !

-Oh, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Les cours s'enchainèrent et la fin de la journée arriva.

-Alors, Alice bilan de la journée ?

-J'ai adoré ! Exactement comme je l'imaginais : tout, les cours, l'ambiance, les élèves …

-Je dois avouer que c'est vraiment pas mal.

-Il y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne.

-Quoi, je ne vois vraiment pas. On est adulé de toute l'école, tout le monde ne parle que de nous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Bah, justement, t'as pas entendu de parler d'une Izzie ?

Je cherchais dans toutes les conversations que j'avais eues ce nom.

-Ah si, ça me revient. J'en ai entendu parler plusieurs fois. Apparemment, tout le monde l'apprécie.

-Et alors, t'es jalouse ?

-Non, non, non.

Je n'étais absolument pas convaincue par son ton de voix.

-Bon, d'accord, j'admets, oui, je le suis un peu. Mais, tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué la façon dont ils en parlent. On a l'impression qu'elle est parfaite, elle sait tout faire, tout le monde la vénère.

-Oh, Alice, tu exagères. En plus, elle ne m'a fait pas du tout une forte impression alors tu vois.

-C'est normal, idiot, on ne l'a pas vu, elle est en stage cette semaine chez un célèbre chorégraphe. Tu vois, elle est super douée, tout le monde se l'arrache.

-Attends, Alice, tu es un vampire ultra-gracieux, elle, une humaine, y a pas photo.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

-Attends de la voir pour t'en faire une opinion, elle est sûrement très gentille.

-Oui et c'est bien ça le problème, elle est trop parfaite, c'est louche.

-Tu penses que c'est un vampire ?

-Eh bien, sûrement, j'imagine bien le vampire très arrogant, bien prétentieuse, genre Tanya.

-On va se renseigner sur elle, en attendant son retour, je te jure que tu vas faire une si bonne impression que tout le monde va l'oublier.

Les jours passèrent et en y prêtant attention, je remarquais qu'Alice avait raison, cette Izzie était la star de l'école. Moi, cela m'était égal mais pour Alice qui voulait justement profiter de cette célébrité que nous avions toujours, c'était plus dur. Mais, bon, il fallait relativiser, elle n'était peut-être pas la star mais ce n'était vraiment pas loin. Tout le monde la regardait les yeux pleins d'admiration, les garçons bavaient devant elle. Jasper m'avait d'ailleurs demandé de surveiller ces admirateurs.

Cependant, mes recherches sur cette Izzie ne menaient à rien. Aucun vampire n'habitait dans le coin, elle paraissait être une jeune fille des plus normales sans histoire. Il faudrait patienter jusqu'au lundi pour vérifier la théorie d'Alice. Et, la mystérieuse inconnue n'apparaissait toujours pas. « Tant mieux » me répétait Rosalie.

Le fameux lundi arriva donc. J'avais décidé de venir en avance pour pouvoir répéter mon morceau. Quand je rentrais, les bâtiments étaient vides, je m'avançai donc vers la salle que j'avais réservée pour m'entraîner quand une musique me parvint puis une voix. La même que la dernière fois. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour enfin façon de parler et je me précipitais vers l'endroit où se trouvait cette mélodieuse voix.

Arrivé devant la porte, je décidai pris d'un courage extraordinaire de toquer à la porte, la douce voix me répondit de suite : Oui ?

Etrange, j'avais l'impression de connaître cette voix mais impossible de m'en souvenir. Je rentrai donc. Elle se tourna vers moi pour voir qui rentrait. Ce visage. Impossible de l'oublier. Elle avait certes légèrement changée, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, sa coupe plus moderne. Son corps s'était affiné, ses courbes étaient devenues plus féminines. Mais, j'aurais reconnue ces yeux chocolat entre mille.

-Bella ?


	3. excuses

Bonjour à toutes !

Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus rien posté et je m'en excuse vraiment mais je n'avais plus trop envie d'écrire ces fictions, ça me prenait beaucoup de temps et j'avais beaucoup d'autres choses à faire : j'avais des concours à passer, la bac …

Bref, cette année, ça va mieux et du coup, je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas la reprendre.

Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre avis, savoir si des personnes aimeraient avoir la suite et continuer à me lire ou si ça fait trop longtemps et qu'il vaut mieux que je laisse ça comme ça.

Voilà, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous me donniez votre avis. Merci beaucoup ! :)

Je vous souhaite un peu en retard un joyeux noël et une bonne année !


	4. annonce

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Déjà, je vous préviens tout de suite histoire de ne pas vous faire de faux espoirs, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée.

J'ai effectivement décidé de reprendre mes deux fictions suite à vos encouragements dont je vous remercie énormément. Ça m'a vraiment donné envie de continuer. Et, je remercie particulièrement toutes celles qui se sont donné la peine de m'écrire un message mais également celles qui sont venues me lire.

Cependant, et je m'en excuse, je ne pourrais pas publier de chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine. En fait, je suis en plein partiels et je ne peux pas me permettre de me remettre à écrire maintenant. Je sais, c'était idiot de ma part de vous demander votre avis alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais reprendre l'écriture avant une semaine. Mais, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si enthousiastes à l'idée que je reprenne mes fics. J'espère donc que vous comprendrez.

Mais, dès vendredi soir, je suis enfin tranquille et je vais pouvoir écrire. :) Bon, je ne garantis pas un chapitre vendredi soir parce que je pense que je vais être extrêmement fatiguée (2 semaines de partiels, c'est vraiment dur, je trouve) mais je vais vraiment essayer de faire ce que je peux.

Merci encore à toutes et à bientôt !


End file.
